Cotton Candy Clouds
by Violet Thropp
Summary: After Tyrek is defeated a certain chimera wants revenge, along with two others. Collab with Delusional Potato!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ella here! This is going to be a collab with the one and only Delusional Potato! Sadly we don't own the rights, or else Discord would get more songs and episodes.

Cotton Candy Clouds

Tyrek sat in the middle of the magical cage the Elements had put him in. He stared through the bars at Cerberus, holding a deep scowl. He honestly couldn't believe that his plan had failed. How could it? Then again he wasn't expecting Discord to become good. Again.

Discord is a fool. He thought to himself. Choosing friendship, freedom. That's all his 'friends' did. Take away his freedom, especially that wimpy Pegasus.

Suddenly a load clang was heard from the shadows of Tartarus. At first Tyrek though it was his imagination. Silence could get to people, even evil villains who took pony's powers because he wanted power too. Earlier, he even thought he heard a cat squeal when it was just him.

Cerberus fell form his post unconscious. The scowl was wiped off his face with a eery smirk. He laughed lowly. Someone was here to free him! At last. "Well, well. Here to free me?"

A creature stepped out of the dark abyss. Not just any creature, no it was the devil himself. Discord. "No. I came to pay a visit to a certain someone." He growled menacingly. For the first time in well, eons, Tyrek felt afraid.

A hard object came in contact with Tyrek's head. He blacked out instantly. Was this the end?  
>222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222<p>

His eyes slowly opened to reveal one off the strangest scenes. Tyrek was in a cave, yes, but scissors danced around the room. Cotton candy clouds hung in the ceiling. Instead off a light fluffy pink, they were a deep crimson. The color was similar to that of blood.

Pill jars of different patterns had sword fight everywhere and the pills themselves acted like dogs and cats chasing the other. On the ground white wishing flowers, with mustaches swayed to a distorted tune.

What was going on? Above his head normal mirrors hung from the checkered walls. On them, he saw himself. Strapped to a cold metal table with leather straps. He tried to escape, but his efforts were fruitless.

The straps were magically enhanced. If Tyrek weren't so weak, he might have been able to absorb the magic, but weakness has its boundaries. Lots of them. He stll continued to struggle as an angry chimera bloomed out of one of the pills.

"your awake." He growled. "Perfect, I'm not going to say a bunch, but I don't like one bit what you did to my friends! Now you will pay!" he shouted the last part making the ceiling tremble and small chunks of dirt fall on Tyrek's face.

" I've brought some friends." Suddenly Pinkie Pie showed up with a deranged smile, crazy eyes and flat hair. She looked terrifying. The next thing to appear was someone that made Tyrek tremble like a leak.

It was Scorpan, who stared down one him grimly. "Brother. We meet again." He said almost too cheerfully.

There was a gleam in all of their eyes. Revenge. Oh how it burned ever so bright in all of the depths of red and blue.

"Oooohhhh, let the fun begin!" Discord smiled wickedly


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Delusional Potato here, bringing you chapter two of this story. I think it's implied that Tirek fans should stay away frfic this fic. You're going to be really mad at us if you don't. :3**

**Also, is it bad that I'm actually enjoying this?**

**XXX**

"Is there a reason you've brought me to... Wherever this place is?" Tirek asked, his usually strong voice filled with slight terror.

Discord, the flat-haired Pinkie, and Scorpan all exchanged amused glances.

"At first, I thought of letting you get off clean," Discord began calmly, "I thought that maybe I'd let the terribleness of Tartarus cause you misery instead. But after hearing what Scorpan had to say about you, I thought it was time to... _Extract_ revenge."

Tirek didn't like how he put emphasis on 'extract'. He tried to get a good look at Scorpan, "What have I ever done to you? I thought we were of the same blood! We are brothers!"

"You were more of a tyrant oppressor than an older brother!" Scorpan shot back, "You would always treat me like trash and push me around! Well, I'm sick of it! When Discord offered me the chance to finally get back at you, give you what you deserved, I did not hesitate to say yes!"

Tirek knitted his brow, "I suppose I can understand both of your reasonings... But what did I do to the pink horse?"

Discord chuckled a little, "Her? Oh, she just wants red velvet cupcakes."

At the mention of cupcakes, Pinkie cackled maniacally, pulling out a large cleft knife. However, before she could drive it into the centaur, Discord held her back.

"Cupcakessss!" She hissed like a creature possessed by a demon.

"All in due time, my dear." Said Discord, patting the pink pony on her head and taking the knife from her. He inspected the knife and frowned, "Oh Pinkie, you didn't even clean the blood from the last victim off this!"

"Yummy!" Pinkie giggled, "Her cupcakes were yummy!"

"Excuse me," Scorpan interrupted, "But I've got somewhere to be after this. May we start?"

Discord threw the knife into the wall. When it hit, the knife was swallowed up by the distorted, color-shifting wall with an even more distorted noise, similar to one of Vinyl Scratch's many heavy electronic compositions.

"You wouldn't kill me," Tirek said to Discord, "I've seen how you act. You're much too kind-hearted to do something like this!"

"Oh you're right," Discord replied as though it was no big deal, "You wouldn't believe me if I say this, but I do this kind of stuff on a daily basis. If I get angry at someone, they experience what you're about to experience. Of course, I wipe their memory clean from the experience -and the one who subjected them to it- and heal them back to full health -or if necessary- preform necromancy to bring them back, so I can do it as many times as I please. You won't believe how many times I've tortured Celestia and Luna because of how angry they made me. Of course, I'm not going to wipe your memory after it's finished, because you'll have no memory to wipe. You'll be dead."

Somehow, Pinkie obtained another knife and was about to charge. To her dismay, Discord held her back and took her knife again.

"But before we get to the nasty, barbaric kinda stuff," Discord continued, feeding the wall Pinkie's knife again, "I am one who is much more for the mental approach. A strong-willed pony can block off many different forms of pain, even to being burnt alive. Of course, I did promise Pinkie her cupcakes-"

"CUPCAKES!" Pinkie screamed.

"I also promise Scorpan after it was all done, I'd cut your head off and mount it on his wall for all to see." Discord added.

The mention of said act made Scorpan smile evilly.

"I promised I'd give them both a chance to do whatever they desire to you." Discord rambled on. He gently pushed Scorpan and Pinkie behind him, "But, since you betrayed and hurt me like you did, I'm having my fun first. They'll just serve as an audience for now."

Tirek watched with uneasiness as Discord leisurely strolled over to a table filled with various medical equipment, from scalpels and syringes, to mysterious bubbling liquids and the animalistic pills, which immediately tried to to bite at his fingers. He picked up the scalpel and examined it slowly.

"Cupcakes cupcakes cupcakes!" Pinkie sang joyfully.

Immediately, Discord shook his head and muttered "Uh-uh," and threw the scalpel behind him. It narrowly missed Tirek's hind legs, and planted itself right between his legs instead. He gulped as he watched Discord pick up various syringes and immediately threw them around, where they hit various objects. One hit a pair of scissors and turned it into a bagpipe. Another hit a jar of pills and turned it into a deceiving adorable golden retriever puppy, wearing a large red bow, which immediately opened its jaws to show a mouthful of vampiric teeth. The young canine jumped down from the table and made its way to Tirek, licking its lips with anticipation.

Discord was much too busy with the rest of the syringes to even notice the vampire puppy. Said canine jumped up on to the table which Tirek was strapped to. Seeing the dog up close, he noticed that it also had demonic red irises and black sclera along with the intimidatingly sharp teeth.

_Oh god... _Tirek tried to pull away from the young canine, but found he was making no progress.

The puppy licked its lips again. It drew its head back and opened its jaws wide before swooping down and biting into Tirek's scrawny neck with its sharp teeth. To the centaur, it felt like being caught in a guillotine that was hung up half-way. It was excruciating, as the puppy drew blood from its victim and uttered the occasional joyful yip.

Tirek felt the puppy being forcefully yanked from his neck, taking a big chunk of flesh out. He looked up, seeing Discord now holding the puppy and wiping the blood from its face.

"Jade! That's a big no-no!" The draconequus scolded, "How many times must I tell you, you drink the what falls on the floor! Bad dog! No AB-type milkshakes for you!"

Jade pouted, her demonic eyes reverting back to a normal blue color and making her appear as any normal canine.

"The dog's name is Jade?" Scorpan asked from across the room, sounding rather sarcastic.

"Yes, it's deceptive," Discord explained, "No one knows she's vampiric until they find their fingers bitten off!" He seemed to forget something, "What was I doing again?"

"Cupcakes!" Pinkie chirped again.

"Oh yes!" Discord put Jade back down on the floor, where she started lapping up some of Tirek's blood that splattered on the floor. He then went back over to the table and picked up a simple glass of chocolate milk.

_Of course_. Tirek scoffed to himself, _He'll probably force me to drink spoiled milk. Wow, what torture._

Discord strolled back over to Tirek's table and placed the milk a few feet above his face. It was somehow able to suspend itself, due to Discord's tricky magic. He tilted it very slightly on its side to where a a small drop would fall and splatter on Tirek's face about every few minutes. He would taste the sticky sweetness whenever it would dribble down his face and into his mouth. Just to make sure he couldn't move his head at all, Discord attached Tirek's head to the table with a strong, metal brace.

"It's called Chinese water torture," Discord said in a joyful tone, "Except I adapted it to be more fitting to my nature and changed the water to chocolate milk, the most delicious substance known to pony kind!"

Scorpan scoffed while Pinkie simply stared at Tirek with her tongue lolling out. He wasn't sure if he was just imagining things, or if being bitten by a vampiric dog had made his head go loopy, but he was sure he could see the image of a cupcake that disturbingly resembled his color scheme within the pink equine's pupils.

"And if you're not begging for mercy tomorrow morning, I'll be very surprised," Discord said, "It may appear innocent at first, but this has been known to drive even the sanest of ponies off their rockers. I'd prefer you not to have your sanity during the whole thing."

Scorpan groaned, "How is THIS torture? I thought we might rip his intestines out and strangle him with them!"

"Patience, my dear bat, pig... Thing." Discord replied, "Although that is a good idea. Pinkie, write Scorpy's suggestion down."

Pinkie simply ground her teeth together while her pupils pulsed unnaturally.

"For now, enjoy your night at Chez Chaos," Discord sang in an eerily joyful way, "We'll be back in the morning to check on you, as well as continue our fun. I certainly can't wait to see what you have to say in the morning..."

With that, he and his two companions disappeared, leaving Tirek completely alone -except for Jade the vampire puppy, who had found interest in a large jar of blood. The chocolate milk dripping on his face was a little annoying, but not something he'd think one would be driven insane by. He could take this time to figure out a way to escape. Since Discord had foolishly taken him out of his prison in Tartarus, he had a chance to escape fully.

The problem was getting more power to break his restraints.

He wondered if Jade the vampire puppy had any powers he could absorb. Even if she did, she wasn't in range. He couldn't move his head to see where the canine was even at, other than hearing the occasional breaking of jars and various medical tools falling on the ground while the puppy searched for more plasma to consume. Luckily, Jade came nowhere near Tirek after being scolded by Discord. The centaur could hear her hissing whenever she passed by, which made him shiver.

Another drop splashed in Tirek's eye, causing him to blink rapidly. How long did he have to deal with this? Discord said next morning, but that was a very long time from now. As the hours ticked by, Tirek could slowly start to see how the chocolate dairy product dripping in one's eye every so once in a while could drive one insane. He couldn't hope to sleep, and his mouth was getting dry. When he tried to drink the milk, he immediately spat it back out again. Though it smelled sweet and delicious, it was anything but.

He wasn't sure if his sanity was going to survive the night.


End file.
